


Lunch Meat Turkey

by orphan_account



Series: Thanksgiving Prompt [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara really shouldn't be trusted to go to the grocery store alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Meat Turkey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

"Happy Thanksgiving," Murasakibara plopped down next to Himuru with a hot chocolate mug. Himuru picked at the small plate of sandwich meat ("What? It did say turkey on it," Murasakibara defended himself when Himuru went looking for the turkey earlier that evening.) and smiled up at him.

"Happy Thanksgiving, cutie."

"I brought you hot cocoa," he handed over the mug and Himuru took it carefully as to not burn his hands.

"Thank you," Himuru took a sip of the nearly-lukewarm cocoa. He snuggled into Murasakibara's arms and between the fire and his lover he was perfectly warm in the cold apartment. "You know, this is perfect. I don't even care that we don't have a real turkey."

Murasakibara patted Himuru's head. "I'm sorry. I thought it was the kind you liked."

"I like it on my sandwiches," Himuru agreed, peeling off a piece of the lunch meat and eating it. "Are you gonna have any?"

"Ah, no," Murasakibara shook his head and pulled a grocery bag off of the coffee table nearby. "I saved room for dessert."

"That's all you ever save room for," Himuru groaned. Still, he couldn't help the smile that spread to his face. He kissed Murasakibara's chin and then faced forward once more. "Will you share with me this time?"

"I suppose, since it is Thanksgiving," Murasakibara mumbled after some thought and handed over a single-serving pie in a bag. Himuru nodded in thanks and opened the bag, taking a bite of the pie. Murasakibara sifted through his bag to find something else to eat.

"I think this is the first time you've shared with me," Himuru mumbled thoughtfully. Murasakibara blushed.

"That can't be true, I love sharing with you."

"Umbrellas, yes, but food, no."

"That's mean!"

"It's true."

Murasakibara pouted like a child. "I don't only share umbrellas."

"Oh? What else do you share, then?"

"My love."

Himuru's cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree. "Well, I-I guess you're right on that one..."

Murasakibara smirked in satisfaction. "In fact, I was thinking about sharing again after we're done eating."

Needless to say, Himuru was done eating within seconds.


End file.
